wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Redstorm
{image} *''Played by wintergreen'' 'Biography' ''Soul Animal Red-tailed Hawk Description Redstorm is the size of an average cat. Her body is lithe, yet hides a hidden strength. Her pelt is mostly white, with a few reddish-brown patches splashed across it, most notably on her tail. Her eyes are a rare golden color that is flecked with red. Her hawk wings are large compared to her size, with the wingspan being nearly twice her body length. The topside of the wings is the same reddish-brown as the patches, while the underside is white. Personality Redstorm is reserved and somewhat secretive, and tends keeps to herself. She prefers being alone rather than with others, but she doesn't mind being with others. She is stubborn, which sometimes makes her reckless, and she has a fairly short temper; she gets irritated and annoyed fairly easily as well. Unfortunately, this can sometimes lead to her letting her anger get the better of her. She is a determined and hard worker, and is one of those types who won't give up easily. She is naturally somewhat distrusting of both friend and foe, but she will make a loyal friend when her trust is earned, and will do whatever she can to protect those she cares about. History Redstorm was born and raised in the clan. Her kithood was pretty uneventful, with the only thing being of note was her father having his left foreleg amputated and having to retire because of an injury that severed the nerves in the leg. During her slightly-more-eventful apprenticeship, when she was on a hunting assessment, she had a run-in with a violent loner. Luckily her mentor was there to help her fight the loner, but Redstorm still gained a scar over her right eye from it. 'Other' Age 18 1/2 moons Gender Female Rank Warrior Skills Redstorm is a skilled fighter, and knows how to use her strength well. When figting she always seems to have a trick up her sleeve, and won't hesitate to fight dirty if she must. She is a pretty decent hunter, too, although most certainly not the best. Her eyesight is sharp, and she has an attention for detail. Weaknesses Her large wings sometimes get in her way, and more often get into somebody else's way. Her wings also limit her ability to do acrobatic maneuvers, as well as her agility, because of their size. 'Relations' Her father is Patchclaw (badger chimera), who is currently an NPC elder with only three legs. Her mother was Goldfeather (tawny eagle chimera) who died of an illness when Redstorm became a warrior. She has no siblings. "Main" family ''This section lists all direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mother: Goldfeather ::::::::Father: Patchclaw ::::::::Siblings: ~~ ''"Side" family ''This section lists all non-direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mate: ~~ ::::::::Kit(s): ~~ ::::::::Cousin(s): ~~ ::::::::Uncle(s): ~~ ::::::::Aunt(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandmother(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandfather(s): ~~ ::::::::Niece(s): ~~ ::::::::Nephew(s): ~~ 'Trivia' *One of Redstorm's pastimes, or laid-back hobby of sorts, is trying to make others smile and/or laugh. Category:She-cats